


Good Boy

by scottielang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Soft Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Ben has the biggest praise kink and u cant change my mind!!
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Good Boy

Ben sat cross legged on the cold metal flooring of the ship, as the small anxious droid ran circles around him. He couldn't help but smile as DIO whirred and chirped in an attempt to play with him.   
"Hey!" Y/N interrupted their playtime, sitting next to Ben and handing him a mug of something hot and sweet. He wasn't too keen on the taste, but Y/N drank it a lot, and he didn't have the heart to tell her, so he drank it anyway.   
"Hi," He replied, "Thanks" He blew steam off the sickly sweet drink before sipping it.  
"What're you up too? Busy?" Y/N asked Ben, taking a sip herself.  
"No, just playing with the dro- Um, playing with DIO"  
Moving onto the ship with Y/N was the best thing that had ever happened to Ben, but he also had a lot to adjust too. He was used to stating the obvious- not caring about the feelings of others, but he was getting better. 

"He likes you, ya know?" Y/N smirked.  
"Hm?"  
"DIO. He's quite fond of you"  
Ben chuckled to himself as DIO sped around the pair, in a figure 8.  
To be honest, Ben was fond of DIO too. He found himself relating to the small droid; lost, but found and fixed by Y/N.  
"I like him too."  
DIO sped up, playing with Y/N and Ben, making Y/N giggle.  
"You're a good boy, DIO! Good boy!"  
Ben almost choked on the drink when she said it. He coughed to cover up the flustered-ness.  
"You okay?"  
He nodded furiously, sipping the drink again to cover up his blushing cheeks.

"Good boy. Good boy." The words played in his head over and over as he lay in his bed. Fuck, he ached for her to call him that. He ran a hand through his thick black locks, tried to get comfy, and go to sleep. But he couldn't distract himself. He felt himself getting harder, his cock getting fatter as he repeated the phrase in his head like a pornographic mantra.  
"Good boy, Ben. You're such a good boy. My good boy." He felt himself switch in his pants, so slowly inched his hand into his underwear, rubbing the tip of his cock. He imagined Y/N stroking his cock as he pumped it to full hardness, nipping and licking his neck as she cooed compliments and words of encouragements into his ear.   
"You're so big, Ben" She'd mumble, rubbing the tip of his cock. He threw his head back into the plush pillow with a husky groan, thrusting up into his fist as he felt himself get closer and closer to climax. A few stray hairs stuck to his sweaty forehead as his non busy hand balled up the sheets beneath him.

"F-fuck..." He whispered, gritting his teeth. He came. Hot thick spurts of cum dribbling down his fist, coating his thighs as they trembled, his eyes rolling back only slightly. He tucked his cock back into his underwear, blushing at the sight, he clambered under the blankets, and got himself warm and comfortable before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
